El tamaño no importa
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Óscar se ha divorciado de su mujer y buscará apoyo en David. No sabe, que David quiere algo más de su mejor amigo. Es probable que surjan sorpresas... Acabado. Incluso tiene su epílogo... xD Mas mona yo xD
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Sus dos cuerpos se frotaban, el calor se notaba en el ambiente y el movimiento que ejercían los dos podía notarse en el piso de abajo. David se movía de manera oscilante con ambos brazos apoyados en el colchón para no aplastar a quien estuviera debajo. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que se corrió. Agotado, se echó hacia el lado, quedando boca arriba en la cama.

La persona de su lado suspiró y se fue vistiendo.

- Bueno, yo me voy. – dijo esta

- ¿Cuánto será esta vez? – preguntó David

- 800 – contestó la prostituta – Y me da igual que seas cliente fijo, algo me tienes que dar para que no le cuente a nadie que me has llamado Óscar

- Te doy mil y olvidas ese pequeño comentario. – dijo David abriendo su mesita de noche donde guardaba los billetes grandes.

- Olvidado. – dijo la prostituta

- Gracias. Ya te llamaré. Sabes que siempre repito contigo. – dijo David dándole 10 billetes de 100


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Déjame en paz**

En San Diego, un hombre salía de su casa dando un portazo. Odiaba que le pasara aquello, simplemente era algo que odiaba. Era la décima pelea con su mujer y esta le acababa de pedir el divorcio. Óscar se marchó como un huracán.

Quería a su mujer, pero siempre se embroncaban con lo mismo, el dichoso trabajo. Él quería seguir en el, la lucha libre había sido su vida desde los 14 años y quería seguir en ello hasta que el cuerpo le dijera: basta.

Había decidido formar una familia pensando en que no tendría problemas.

Iluso.

Como cualquier esposa, quería pasar tiempo con él y Óscar no podía darle ese tiempo. Sobre todo desde que lo cambiaron de roster a RAW. Por esto, tenía menos tiempo libre y tan solo pasaba por casa dos días a la semana.

Siempre habría creído en el matrimonio como algo para siempre como bien dijo el cura que los casó pero se ve que no. No todo es para siempre. Ni si quiera el matrimonio.

Era de noche y en la calle hacía frío. Óscar se acomodó la sudadera y se puso a andar. No tenía ningún sitio a donde ir, al menos en esa ciudad no. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a recoger las cosas, tan solo llevaba encima la cartera.

Fue directo a un hotel. Dormiría esa noche allí y por la mañana recogería sus cosas para irse al próximo show y pensar.

Se tendió en la cama. Lo que más le podía joder de aquella situación era que a sus hijos los vería de higos a brevas y eso no le hacía mucha gracia. Sobre su mujer… Ella no le quería a él y no podría cambiarlo.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y fue a su casa, hizo las maletas y se fue no sin antes despedirse de sus hijos y haber escuchado los gritos de su mujer por todo el trayecto que había hecho en la casa.

- Cállate ya, ¿sí? – pidió Óscar exasperado en español – Ya me voy. Déjame en paz.. – pidió y salió de casa

Llegó en coche al aeropuerto y de ahí cogió un vuelo hacia Colombus, en cuanto llegó fue a un hotel a reservar una habitación y luego fue al pabellón, deseando encontrarse allí con David para poder hablar con él.

No lo vio hasta que le tocó a él salir al ring.

- Ah… Hola Óscar, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó David dándole un abrazo

- No muy bien. Mi mujer me ha echado de casa. – respondió

David se separó de él y lo miró.

- ¿Qué te ha echado de casa? – preguntó - ¿A tanto han llegado las discusiones?

- Sí… Además, me ha pedido el divorcio. Dudo que se solucione… - murmuró Óscar un poco apenado

David le abrazó con algo más de fuerza.

- Tú tranquilo podrás pasar este tiempo en mi casa. – dijo – Y si lo del divorcio sigue avanzando, solo te digo; búscate el mejor abogado que puedas para que al menos veas a tus hijos de vez en cuando…

- Gracias David. – murmuró Óscar

- De nada. Para eso estamos los amigos. – dijo David deshaciendo el abrazo

Óscar esbozó una sonrisa, David siempre había sido su amigo y siempre le había apoyado. Le debía mucho. Bueno, para David, Óscar siempre había sido más que un amigo aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho.

Siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerle, quizás por el tamaño pero… Siempre lo había sentido así.

Terminado el show, se fueron al hotel, intentaron dormir y por la mañana cogieron un avión directamente para Tampa, Florida.

- Gracias de nuevo por dejarme que me quede aquí… - repitió Óscar dejando las maletas en la entrada de la casa de David

- Óscar que somos amigos, no tienes porqué darme las gracias otra vez…

- Pero es que…

- Pero es que nada… - dijo David le puso la mano en la cabeza

Óscar sonrió y fue la habitación que David le había asignado a dejar sus cosas. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. No estaba para pensar demasiado y como no había dormido bien se quedó frito enseguida.

_Estaba sentado en la barra de un bar. Tenía un vaso de chupito lleno enfrente y una botella de tequila recién abierta justo al lado. Había ido allí con la intención de emborracharse pero no pudo. _

_Fue llenar el pequeño vaso y no sentirse capaz de bebérselo._

_- ¿Te ibas a emborrachar? – le preguntó alguien a su lado_

_- Sí… - murmuró Óscar – Pero no he podido David… Solo he llenado el vaso y…_

_- Y has comprendido que no vas ha solucionar nada bebiéndote una botella de tequila solo, ¿no?_

_- Sí… ¿Me acompañas? No quiero beber solo… No soy capaz de hacerlo._

_David le pidió otro vaso al camarero a modo de respuesta y lo lleno._

_- Gracias amigo… - le dijo_

_- Tú mismo lo has dicho, somos amigos. – dijo David, "brindó" y se llevó el vaso a los labios, se los mojó en la bebida._

_Óscar se lo bebió con los ojos cerrados, no quería pensar en nada cuando tragara. David se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo, sentía la necesidad de protegerle, de amarle y ahora mismo, de decirle todo lo que sentía por él, así que esperó a que tragara y dio el paso._

_- Oye Óscar, ¿te puedo contar una cosa?_

_- Claro… - respondió este llenando de nuevo el vaso_

_- Soy bisexual. – confesó David_

_Óscar le miró sorprendido, pero esbozó una sonrisa._

_- Dicen que los bisexuales tienen el doble de posibilidades de ligar una noche que los heterosexuales u homosexuales. – respondió_

_David rió._

_- Si eso dicen. ¿Y sabes? Me he enamorado de alguien. _

_- ¿A sí? ¿De quien? ¿Lo conozco? – preguntó con curiosidad_

_- Creo que lo conoces mucho. – dijo David_

_- ¿A sí? ¿Quién es?_

_- Tú. Me he enamorado de ti._

Óscar se cayó de la cama. En el suelo, se frotó la cara con la mano.

- Dios… Solo sueño estupideces

David llamó a la puerta, abrió y asomó la cabeza.

- He escuchado un ruido… ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – preguntó alzando la ceja

- Que me he caído de la cama… - dijo Óscar suspirando

- ¿Qué estabas soñando? – preguntó

- Una gilipollez, que tú eras bisexual y me decías que yo te gustaba… - dijo Óscar echándose a reír – No me entiendo

David le siguió la risa con dificultad, a lo mejor no estaba tan equivocado.

- Anda, baja que tenemos que comer y aprendernos el guión. – dijo cambiando de tema.

- Voy. – dijo cambiándose la ropa

David cerró la puerta y bajó a la cocina. Aquello que le estaba pasando era bonito, pero jodía no poder decírselo. Sabía que Óscar era heterosexual y que aún diciéndolo no iba a conseguir nada. Así que… ¿Para que hablar?


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: No jodas, ¿en serio?**

Durante las semanas siguientes todo fue casi igual. Óscar volvió a San Diego para intentar hablar las cosas con su mujer pero esta lo recibió con los papeles del divorcio para que los firmara. Lo hizo y regresó a Tampa junto a David donde ya le llegaría la citación del juicio por la custodia.

- ¡Y ahora te vas a Tampa! ¡Junto a tu "amigo" David! – exclamó su mujer cuando Óscar ya estaba montándose en su coche

- ¿Dónde quieres que me vaya? A ver, dime. – preguntó Óscar

- Siempre con tu amigo David… David no se qué, David no se cuanto. A veces pienso que le querías a él más que a mí. – dijo Rosa

- ¡No seas boba! David es solo mi amigo, jamás me podría enamorar de un hombre. – exclamó Óscar indignado

- Oh vamos Óscar, nunca digas: de esta agua no beberé. – dijo Rosa

- Es que jamás beberé en esa agua. Ya nos veremos en los juzgados. – dijo Óscar, arrancó y se fue

A los dos días le llegó la citación del juicio, era en lunes y en San Diego. Y esa día tenía show en la otra punta del país.

- Dios… Seguro que me ha hecho que me pongan la citación para ese día y así no poder ir y no tener a mis hijos. – comentó Óscar hablando con David

- Tranquilo. Habla con tu abogado, intenta cambiar la hora y si no se puede pídele permiso a Vince. Yo creo que con esto si te lo dará.- dijo David

- Es que es el especial… No se sí… - dijo Óscar frotándose los ojos

- Vamos. Tranquilo, pídeselo. Y si no hablemos con Mark, el siempre puede hacer cambiar a Vince de opinión…

Óscar rió.

- Eso me sorprende, Mark siempre puede con todo. – dijo cambiando de tema – Gracias por estar siempre conmigo David.

- De nada Óscar. – dijo Dave frotándole con una mano la espalda

Óscar se apoyó en David y suspiró. Este le acarició la cabeza… Desde que Óscar estaba allí, lo que sentía por él se había convertido en algo más fuerte y estar en aquellas situaciones provocaba que se pusiera nervioso. Aunque lo notara.

No quería decir nada porque no quería que Óscar ni si quiera volviera ha hacer eso cuando no sentía lo mismo. Llamaron a la puerta y fue Óscar quien abrió. Tras ella, una mujer guapísima, con curvas bien marcadas, vestida con ropa bastante corta y subida a unos tacones.

Óscar se quedó bastante embobado.

- Esto… ¿Está David? – preguntó ella

- Estoy. Estoy. – dijo saliendo tras su amigo

- Oh bien… - suspiró ella, cuando Óscar atinó a apartase, entró

- Siéntate. – pidió David a la chica señalando al sofá

- ¿Cómo siempre? – preguntó esta

- Como siempre. – confirmó David y se volvió hacia Óscar

- Vaya… No sabía que tenías una amiga… - comentó el latino asombrado

- Si ya amiga… Esto… - empezó David

- Me voy. Me voy. Te dejo a solas con ella así de paso soluciono lo de Vince. – dijo, cogió su chaqueta y se fue – Encantado señorita. – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

- Señorita dice… - comentó la chica riéndose

David medio sonrió y sirvió sendas copas de champán. Cuando se la bebieron subieron a la habitación de él.

- Si le quieres a él, ¿por qué me sigues llamando? – dijo la chica dejando que David le quitara la ropa

- Sabes lo que quiero y que eso no lo puedo tener con él. – dijo David besando los pechos de la prostituta

- Como digas… Pero no es tanta cosa como para quererle… - dijo ella

- No te pago para que hables. – sentenció en animal

Ella no dijo nada más y siguió a lo que había ido allí. Al rato marchó cruzándose con Óscar a la salida de la casa.

- ¿Ya se te vas? – preguntó Óscar extrañado

- Sí. Tengo otro cliente. – dijo ella y se fue dejando a Óscar un poco..

Entró dentro de la casa y subió las escaleras a la habitación de David. Llamó a la puerta.

- Voy… - dijo David, se lió la sábana y fue a abrir. – Anda, ya volviste. – dijo al ver a Óscar y se dirigió al baño - ¿Qué te dijo Vince?

- Que todo bien, puedo ir al juicio. ¿Quién era esa amiga? – preguntó

David se volvió y miró a Óscar con una ceja alzada, no podía creerse que su amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era esa chica en realidad.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Óscar

- A mí me dice que se llama Carla. – dijo David encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿A ti te dice? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te dice su nombre real? – preguntó Óscar con media sonrisa – Vamos. Que a mi me lo puedes contar.

- Ella trabaja así. – dijo metiéndose en el baño y activando el agua

- ¿Eh? ¿Es una p…? – empezó Óscar

- Sí. – respondió David y se deslió la sábana para entrar en la ducha y cerrar la mampara

- ¿Y desde cuando te vas de putas? – preguntó Óscar desde la puerta del baño

- Desde siempre… - contestó David restándole importancia

- Ah… - comentó Óscar, cerró la puerta y bajó al salón

Se sentó en el sofá y puso la tele.

David nunca le había contado que se iba de putas. Vale. No es algo que se cuenta con naturalidad pero… El siempre había respetado a las mujeres, y aunque respetaba lo que hacía David y que la chica estaba en esa profesión por voluntad propia, seguía viéndolo un poco vejatorio para la mujer en general.

_- A ver… Óscar, no se que te fastidia. – preguntó David exasperado_

_- ¡Te acuestas con las mujeres por dinero! – exclamó Óscar_

_- ¡Joder! ¿¡Y que más te da!? – preguntó David – Desde que me separé de mi mujer siempre lo he hecho. Siempre. Y nunca preguntaste._

_- ¡Es que no lo sabía!_

_- ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto saber porque me acuesto con mujeres por dinero?_

_- No lo sé. ¡Solo lo veo una vejación para ellas!_

_- A ver si lo entiendes Óscar. Las llamo, vienen a mi casa, nos acostamos, le pago lo que ellas crean conveniente y se van. ¡No las obligo a nada! Y ellas están en este negocio porque quieren. – espetó David_

_- Aún así…_

_- Aún así nada Óscar. No tienes motivos para enfadarte joder. – dijo David estresado y salió de su casa dando un portazo_

_- No se si lo que me fastidia más es que folles con mujeres por dinero o que folles con mujeres en vez de conmigo. – dijo Óscar en voz alta cuando David cerró la puerta_

- Óscar… Despierta… - dijo David dándole toques en el hombro

- ¿Mmspf? – murmuró este frotándose los ojos – Dios… Cada vez sueño cosas más raras.

- Será la falta de sueño… Suele soñarse estupideces. – dijo David sonriendo – Oye, que yo me voy.

- ¿A dónde?

- Vince me acaba de llamar. Mañana tengo que hacer una entrevista en Austin y me ha programado el avión para dentro de una hora. – dijo David mirando su reloj – Te dejo al mando de la casa.

- Eh… Vale. ¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿Mañana? – preguntó

- Ni idea. Ya lo dirá Vince. – dijo David, cogió su maleta y se fue

- Me da la sensación que mi mujer tendrá razón. – dijo Óscar para sí y fue a darse un baño sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Bueno, ya está, ya te lo dije.**

Las semanas fueron pasando, la custodia finalmente fue cedida a la ex mujer de Óscar permitiéndole ver a sus hijos dos veces al mes siempre y cuando él pudiera. Además de una buena compensación económica debido al sueldo que tenía el luchador.

David seguía mordiéndose el labio. No quería decirle nada, absolutamente nada. Si se le decía a Óscar que le quería, que quería estar con él podría ser malo o ser bueno y conociendo su suerte, seguramente sería malo.

Necesitaba consejo y nadie mejor que la persona que lo crió para dárselo. Una tarde, fue a Washington aprovechando de que Óscar iba a San Diego a ver a sus hijos, y fue a ver a su madre.

Tras hablar de todo en general David llegó al tema que quería.

- Μαμά necesito hablar contigo… - pidió David

- Dime hijo. – pidió la mujer

- Dime que diga lo que te diga me apoyaras en todo.

- Dave, eres mi hijo. Sabes que lo haré.

- Me he enamorado de una persona. – dijo David

Elizabeth sonrió.

- ¿Y quién es ella? – preguntó

David suspiró.

- … O él… - dijo Elizabeth al poco

- ¿Cómo sabes que puede ser él? – preguntó David un poco sorprendido

- Soy tu madre David. Basta con que lo sepa. – respondió ella sonriendo – Bueno, dime: ¿quién es él?

- Uno del trabajo…

- ¿Óscar? – preguntó la madre

- Joder μαμά… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó David un poco atónito

- Que me fijo en todo Dave… Se que te llevas muy bien con él así que… ¿Por qué no te pudiste haber enamorado?

- Bueno ya… - dijo David un poco rojo, aquellas charlas les recordaban a las de adolescente, solo que a su madre la podría tratar como una amiga que jamás le iba a fallar

- ¿Y has decidido lo que vas ha hacer? – preguntó Elizabeth

- No sé… Es que… Es heterosexual y no va ha sentir nada por mí… - dijo David

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque lo conozco desde siempre μαμά…

- ¿Tú alguna vez le has comentado que eres bisexual?

- No… No es algo que se comenta como quien habla del tiempo…

- Entonces si él también lo es, tampoco lo comentará. ¿Estás segurísimo de su reacción?

- En realidad no…

- Díselo. – pidió Elizabeth

- No quiero que me rechace y me deje de hablar…

- Si es tu amigo, no lo hará.

- ¿Y si no siente lo mismo y quedo como un patán?

- David. Para todo hay que arriesgarse, si crees que diciéndole lo que sientes te vas a sentir mejor sea cual sea el resultado, díselo. – pidió Elizabeth

- Gracias μαμά – dijo David abrazándose a su madre.

Elizabeth sonrió y "despeinó" a su hijo.

- Oye… Procura dejar de pelarte… Te estás quedando sin un pelo… - dijo riendo

- Μαμά, que me rapo la cabeza… - rió David

- Ya… Pero es que vaya a ser que te quedes calvo… Que ya tienes casi 40…

- Jo no me lo recuerdes. – dijo David sonriendo

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- No sé… Cuando volvamos del próximo show y estemos en mi casa, tranquilos…

- ¿Vive contigo? – preguntó ella

- Sí…

Ella rió.

- Con razón quieres decírselo… No aguantas hacerte tu solo las pajas xD Le necesitas. – se cachondeó Elizabeth

David abrió la boca de la sorpresa y, aunque un poco rojo, también rió.

Como dijo, escogió el jueves de la semana siguiente para decirle todo a Óscar. No tenían show y como no estaban haciendo nada decidió hablar.

- Oye… Óscar, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pidió

Óscar apagó la tele y se volvió.

- Dime. – pidió Óscar

- Verás es que… Me gustaría decirte algo… - dijo

- A mí también. – dijo Óscar

David lo miró, en parte… Esperanzado.

- Di tu primero. – pidió

Óscar tomó aire.

- Me gustaría darte las gracias. Has… Has estado todo este tiempo apoyando en todo lo que has podido. Me has dado buenos abogados para poder ver a mis hijos por lo menos dos veces al mes y me has cobijado en tu casa… Gracias… - dijo

David se sintió un poquito decepcionado.

- De nada. Sabes que soy tú amigo y siempre lo haré. – contestó

- Y… Bueno… Decirte que ya encontré casa. La semana que viene firmo el contrato, me voy a vivir a Palo Alto, me viene más cerca de San Diego.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó David con tristeza

- Sí. – dijo Óscar con media sonrisa – Te dejaré solo y podrás traerte a esa amia que siempre te traes. – dijo – Qué por cierto, hace tiempo que no la veo… ¿Qué pasó?

- He descubierto que me enamoré de alguien y aunque seguía acostándome con ella, he visto que es imposible dejar de pensar en la persona que quiero y no puedo... – explicó David

- ¿No jodas? Tú enamorado. – dijo Óscar con media sonrisa y sin dar crédito - ¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco?

- Óscar. Soy bisexual. – se sinceró David

Óscar lo miró impresionado.

- Ah… ¿En serio? ¿También te gustan que…? ¿Te gustan los tíos? – dijo corrigiendo su pregunta

David asintió.

- Sí… Y bueno… Me enamoré de otro hombre. – explicó David

Óscar tardó en cerrar la boca, pero la cerró cuando se le fue la sorpresa.

- … ¿Y….? ¿Quién es? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Pues es… - empezó David

- No me digas que es Orton. – preguntó Óscar con media sonrisa

- No. No es él. – dijo David – Es… Óscar Gutiérrez Rubio. – dijo con los ojos entornados

- Eh… - murmuró Óscar con la boca pastosa - ¿Alguien que se llama y apellida igual que yo? – preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta

- No… Tú. Me he enamorado de ti. – dijo David tragando saliva

- ¿Qué? Pero… Pero eso no puede ser… Yo… Yo no soy homosexual… Ni bisexual ni nada… - murmuró Óscar

- Eso… Eso no impide que yo me haya enamorado de ti… - murmuró David un poco

- Pero… ¿Por qué?... – preguntó levantándose

- No… No lo sé… No tengo motivos… Simplemente ha pasado y punto… - susurró

- Oh… Bien… ¿Sabes? Tengo que firmar aún el contrato de mi casa. Me voy. – dijo y acto seguido se fue dejando a un David completamente confuso y con ganas de llorar.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Ahora: afrontar las consecuencias.**

Pasó una semana, y durante ese tiempo David había hecho todo lo posible por hablar con Óscar y este había hecho todo lo posible por esquivarle. Cosa que había conseguido porque no le había dirigido el habla a "The Animal" a solas, delante de la gente pues… Se cruzaban un "Hola" y un "¿qué tal?".

Tras el show de esa semana, Óscar suspiró y metió en la ducha, activó el agua y dejó que le recorriera el cuerpo. Después de lo que le había dicho David tenía la cabeza como un tornado. ¿Cómo iba a tratar ahora a su mejor amigo? ¿Se alejaría de él para no causarle daño? ¿Haría como si David no le hubiera dicho nada?

Si se alejaba, David sufriría porque creería que le odiaba, pero si hiciera como si nadie hubiera dicho nada, David también sufriría. Quería seguir teniendo a David como amigo no quería perderlo después de tantos años. Aunque él, no sintiera nada por el animal o…

- Óscar, ¿estás bien? – preguntó John acercándose

- ¿Eh? Yo… Sí, ¿por? – preguntó Óscar volviendo al mundo y dándose con el gel

- Porque llevas ahí sin moverte un rato… Por mucha agua que te des no vas a crecer más… Te lo advierto. – bromeó John

Óscar fingió una risa y terminó de ducharse. Vio como David entraba el vestuario porque había acabado su combate así que se apresuró a vestirse.

- Esto… Óscar… ¿Podemos ha…? - pidió David

- No. Lo siento. Tengo prisa David, otro día. Adiós. – dijo Óscar, cogió su bolsa y salió de allí casi corriendo

David miró triste a Óscar, se sentó en el banco y se secó el sudor con la toalla que cogió.

- No debería de haberle dicho nada… - murmuró para sí

John lo observaba y escuchó eso, se sentó a su lado y fingió ordenar su bolsa para sacar la ropa para hablar con él.

- Dave, ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó

- Yo… Claro… Estoy b… - empezó David, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar.

Quería decir que estaba bien para evitar preguntar, pero no le salía la palabra. No estaba bien y no podía decir lo contrario. Le era imposible.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó John mirándole

David se secó la cara con la toalla y se humedeció los labios.

- ¿Tienes tiempo de tomarte una cerveza cuando salgamos de aquí? Necesito hablar contigo. – pidió David

- Claro. – dijo John sonriendo

David asintió, se terminó de duchar y ya vestido, salió junto a Cena del estadio. Fueron a un bar apenas concurrido. Así sería mejor hablar ya que no habría fans a los que atender.

- Bien… Tú dirás. – empezó John

- Pues verás, es que… He tenido un problema con Óscar… - medio confesó David

- ¿Un problema con Óscar? Pero si se os ve bien… O sea, antes de ha hablado, no más porque dijo que tenía prisa pero… Yo no lo he visto enfadado. Raro un poco, pero no enfadado.

- Ya bueno… No es que nos hayamos enfadado, sino que le conté algo ayer y desde entonces no me habla. – dijo David

John alzó una ceja.

- Dave… Si no me dices lo que le has dicho, no te voy a poder ayudar… - pidió

David tragó con dificultad.

- Le… Yo… Le he dicho que me gusta. – mustió

- Ajá… - murmuró John sin cambiar de expresión – Y ahora no sabes si Óscar te odia o qué le pasa, ¿no?

- No sé… Está raro conmigo… Desde ayer me está esquivando y hace todo lo posible por no hablar conmigo… - contó David un poco sorprendido de no obtener reacción de John

- A lo mejor Óscar no quiere estar a tu lado y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada porque no quiere que sufras. Y estará confuso porque sabe, que si huye de ti, tu sufrirás igual porque creerás que no quiere volver a ser tu amigo… - explicó John – Al menos, eso es lo que pienso.

David se le quedó mirando y volvió un momento a su cerveza.

- Yo… Me gustaría seguir siendo su amigo… Pero es que si sigue a mi lado… No podré olvidarme de él… Pero si se va… Me dolerá el no verle… - murmuró David

- Esa es tu decisión. Yo solo que lo pienses y hables de nuevo con Óscar, hazle una encerrona o dile que quieres hablar en serio de lo que le has dicho. Así acordareis algo… Siendo una cosa u otra David, vas a sufrir… Elige lo que quieras. – dijo John

David asintió.

- Gracias… Creo que… Mañana intentaré hablar con él. – dijo Óscar

- Bien dicho. – dijo John dibujando una sonrisa

- Anda… Volvamos al hotel. – pidió David

Pagaron y ambos marcharon al hotel. Tenían habitaciones contiguas así que se hicieron compañía hasta el pasillo. David entró a su habitación y John en la suya. Este último en cuanto, entró se tumbó abatido en la cama.

Se le habían adelantado.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Lo afronté pero... ¿Tú qué pintas aquí?**

Tras dos días de esquivarse, finalmente David "asaltó" a Óscar en los vestuarios para poder hablar con él. Por suerte, solo estaban él, Óscar y John.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pidió David a Óscar

- Eh… Yo… - intentó escaparse

- Por favor Óscar. Lo necesito. – suplicó David

- Eh… Bueno… - dijo este no muy seguro

- Es sobre lo que te dije… - murmuró David

- Eh…

- Sobre lo que te dije que me gustabas…

- Eh… Sí... Ya… - murmuró Óscar

- Verás… Yo te quiero, mucho. Y… Se que tu no me quieres… Bueno, que no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Solo… No te alejes de mí, por favor. – pidió

- No quiero que estando a tu lado sufras porque sabes que no te puedo corresponder. – dijo Óscar

- No quiero tenerte lejos. Prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos a pesar de todo… - dijo David con la cabeza gacha

- David… Yo… Siento no corresponderte pero es que…. – empezó Óscar sintiéndose un poco culpable

- No me tienes que dar explicaciones. En realidad no las necesito. A ti no te gustan los hombres, no hay nada más que decir. – dijo David levantando la cabeza y forzando una sonrisa

- Pero yo…

- Tampoco te tienes que sentir culpable. – dijo David sonriendo – Es algo normal. No te gusto, porque soy un hombre. – dijo – Tranquilo. Al menos… Podremos seguir siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

- Eso siempre. – dijo Óscar sonriendo

David ensanchó más su sonrisa y se marchó a las duchas, agradecido de haberlo arreglado ya con Óscar.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó John

- Sí. Todo arreglado. Seguimos siendo amigos y me seguirá hablando. – contó David

- Me alegro.

- Gracias.

John salió de las duchas y vio a Óscar allí poniéndose los tenis. Ya solo quedaban ellos tres en los vestuarios.

- Me ha dicho David que habéis arreglado lo vuestro. – susurró para que el susodicho no lo escuchara.

Óscar levantó la cabeza y miró a John un poco incrédulo.

- ¿Tú lo sabes? – preguntó

- David estuvo hablando conmigo cuando estaba un poco deprimido… - explicó John

- Aaaah…

- Entonces todo bien, ¿no? – preguntó John

Óscar asintió y se puso de pie.

- Sí… - dijo aliviado – No sé… No creo que David haya cogido la mejor solución pero la respetaré… - murmuró

John se acercó a Óscar y le pasó la mano por el rostro.

- Esto… John, ¿qué haces? – preguntó el latino un poco incómodo

John le cogió de la barbilla se agachó un poco y pegó sus labios a los de Óscar. Este se quedó paralizado y abrió la boca por la sorpresa, cosa que hizo que John aprovechara y le diera un poco más de pasión.

Cuando se separó, Óscar estaba completamente pálido. John pegó sus labios a su oído.

- Yo te quiero desde hace mucho. – dijo y tal cual, se vistió y se fue

Óscar siguió allí, pálido y balbuceando como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó David saliendo de las duchas

- Eh…. – murmuró este mirándole

- Óscar, estás pálido. ¿Te ha pasado algo? – preguntó David

- No… Que se me ha descompuesto el estómago, creo que voy al baño. Nos vemos fuera. – dijo y corriendo se fue allí

- Eso es tanto pique… - comentó David como una madre cuando Óscar se fue

Óscar se metió en la cabina del baño y se sentó en el retrete, estaba confuso. John también le quería… A ver, eso tenía que ser un sueño.

- No. Esto es una pesadilla. – se auto corrigió

No lo entendía. No entendía porqué en tan poco tiempo, dos de sus compañeros de trabajo (uno de ellos su mejor amigo) le habían dicho que se habían enamorado de él. Nunca se había planteado gustarle a esa persona, no porque estuviera casado si no que nunca se había considerado ni guapo ni sexy. Y jamás se había planteado gustarle a otra persona y menos, que fuera de su mismo sexo.

Le había extrañado y sentado mal cuando se lo había dicho David, ahora que Cena también se lo había dicho… Bueno, este último le había robado un beso que le había hecho sentir…

- Raro… - dijo Óscar para sí

No le había gustado, pero tampoco le había desagradado.

- Óscar, ¿estás bien? – preguntó David llamando a la puerta

- Eh… Sí, sí. – dijo Óscar y salió de la cabina.

- Te noto nervioso, y aún sigues pálido. – dijo David y le puso la mano en la frente – Creo que no tienes fiebre…

- Debe de ser que me sentó algo mal en la comida, y con la lucha pues… - explicó Óscar y cuando David apartó la mano de su cara, se inclinó sobre el lavabo y se echó un poco de agua en ella. Estaba turbado.

- ¿Seguro que solo es eso? ¿No te preocupa nada? – insistió David

Óscar se secó las manos con un papel y lo tiró a la basura. Si le contaba lo que le acababa de pasar a David… ¿Cómo podría reaccionar? ¿Bien porque ya no sería el único que tuviera un amor imposible? ¿O mal porque le había salido competencia?

No creía que David se pudiera sentir mal, el ya le había dejado claro que no iba a sentir nada por ningún nombre así que suponía que no vería a John como una competencia.

- Óscar… ¿Quieres contarme algo? – preguntó David viendo que su amigo no cambiaba la expresión

- Verás, es que John me dijo que hablaste con él… - empezó Óscar

- Ah… Sí… Necesitaba consejo por lo que te dije… - dijo David un poco sonrojado

- Pues creo que no eres el único que piensa eso… - dijo Óscar

David le miró sin entender.

- Me dijiste que te gustaba… - dijo Óscar, David asintió – Hace un momento… John me ha dicho que me quería tras darme un beso.

David le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿John? ¿El mismo John Cena compañero nuestro? – preguntó un poco asombrado

- Sí… No sé… Me ha dejado un poco… - murmuró Óscar

David se pasó la lengua por los labios.

- ¿Y que sentiste? – preguntó

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Óscar confuso

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando John te beso? Cuando fue un hombre quien lo hizo. – preguntó David

Óscar le miró sin entender.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó

David lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Quieres saber si sentí asco para asegurarte de que no tienes posibilidades? ¿O si sentí algo? – adivinó Óscar

David asintió.

- ¿Qué quieres oír? – pidió Óscar

- Me gustaría pensar que tengo una mínima oportunidad… - dijo David

Óscar suspiró.

- No he sentido nada. – contestó finalmente – Ni me gustó ni me disgustó. No sentí nada.

David suspiró, a lo mejor sí…

- No intentes nada. – pidió Óscar – No te hagas ilusiones por favor. Te lo he dicho, a mi no me gustan los hombres y a pesar de lo que ha hecho John, que no haya sentido nada no significa que deba de sentir algo en algún momento. No quiero hacerte daño, eres mi amigo y no quiero que sufras pensando en que podrías tenerme.

- Pero Óscar yo quiero… - empezó David

- David, o hemos dejado claro. – dijo Óscar. – Yo no quiero nada contigo porque a mi no me gustan los hombres. Que me haya besado John me a dejado sorprendido, pero no significa que quiera algo. Si me dice que haga algo con él le diré lo mismo que a ti: que soy heterosexual.

- Está bien… - murmuró David resentido – Oye, ¿salimos de copas?

- Vale. – dijo Óscar engriéndose de hombros

Fueron a varios bares donde en todos bebieron, y no solo una copa. David iba borracho, Óscar también, pero al menos sabía lo que hacía y adonde iba.

- Vamos al hotel… Anda… - dijo Óscar ya andando por la calle

David estaba apoyado en su amigo para no caerse hacia los lados.

- Oh venga Óscar, vamos a tomarnos la última. – pidió riéndose

- Hace una hora dijiste lo mismo y mírate… - reprochó Óscar

David no dijo nada y se puso a canturrear con algunos gallos una canción de Green Day. Tomaron un taxi que los dejó en la puerta del hotel. Cuando entraron, Óscar acompañó a David hasta su habitación.

- A ver… - comentó Óscar y abrió la puerta cuando David atinó a darle la tarjeta – Ahora a dormir, ni se te ocurra seguir bebiendo.

- Vale… - rió David

Óscar abrió la puerta y entró con David, que estaba apoyado en los hombros de su amigo. Este último se tropezó con el asa de su bolsa de deporte y cayó en la cama. Con Óscar debajo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Malditos sueños**

Óscar masculló un taco cuando David se le cayó encima, menos mal que gracias a su deporte, estaba acostumbrado a ello.

- David… Aparta por favor. – pidió Óscar intentando moverlo

David le respondió con un ronquido, Óscar bufó. Intentó zafarse de "The Animal" pero pesaba demasiado y lo único que consiguió fue darse la vuelta, ya que cayó bocabajo. Lo mejor sería esperar allí. Suspiró. El aliento de David olía a malibú y soda, la bebida favorita de David y su cuello… Seguía oliendo a Maximo Dutti.

Zarandeó la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba pensando en el buen olor que desprendía David?

- Joder… Ahora me tocará pasar toda la noche aquí y así. – murmuró

- Mmmphf…. Óscar…. – murmuró David en sueños.

- Esto… ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó Óscar confuso

David volvió a roncar.

- Vale, ya veo que no. – dijo en voz alta y se fue moviendo poco a poco a ver si lograba salir.

David lo abrazó. Óscar se sobresaltó un poco y suspiró.

- Espero que no sueñes nada raro. – le dijo – Sabes que no es que me agrade estar aquí….

Se calló cuando empezó a notar como un bulto hacía presión contra su muslo.

- Vale… David… Levanta. – pidió Óscar incomodándose.

David suspiró de placer y Óscar empezó a desesperarse. Se empezó a mover, David le respondió con un gemido, los movimientos que hacía Óscar para salir de allí hacía que se frotara contra el miembro de David y aunque este estuviera durmiendo, su cuerpo respondía.

- David, por favor, aparta. – pidió Óscar sintiéndose mal por momentos e intentando apartar a David por todos sus medios.

Este, pudo notar como a David se le subían las pulsaciones, como el poco vello que tenía se le erizó y como se le contraían la mayoría de los músculos de vientre y más allá. Cuando Óscar notó algo húmedo sobre su muslo, David gimió de la satisfacción.

- Joder… - murmuró Óscar con resignación – Ya te vale… Dios que…

"Asco" esa era la palabra que quería decir, pero no le salió. Finalmente se logró deshacer de su amigo y salió de aquel sitio. Corrió hasta el ascensor para ir a su correspondiente planta y habitación.

- Estás pálido y tienes una cara rara, ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó John poniéndose a su lado esperando el ascensor

Óscar se puso un poco nervioso y se separó sin que se notase.

- Estuve bebiendo, me habrá sentado mal. – explicó en pocas palabras

- Ahm… ¿Has ido con David? – preguntó

Óscar asintió, no quería dar explicaciones y menos a John. Este analizó al latino con la mirada, de arriba abajo y se fijó en la mancha que este tenía en el pantalón.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó señalándola

Óscar bajó la mirada y palideció un poco más, pero se buscó una excusa rápida.

- Se me cayó la cerveza encima. – explicó

John asintió y se metió con Óscar en el ascensor.

- Mira, lo que hice en el vestuario… - empezó el rapero

- Lo he olvidado. – atajó Óscar

- No quiero que lo olvides. – aclaró John

Óscar le miró con una ceja alzada, fue entonces cuando John paró el ascensor.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – le preguntó Óscar

- Oh vamos… Te besé porque te quiero, me gustas, haría todo lo que pudiera por ti, yo…

- John. Si hablaste con David sabes lo que le dije. Sabes que no…

- No me vengas con monserga Óscar. A David le dijiste eso porque no te apareció atractivo y que además es un putero. – dijo John

Oscar le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué le dije que no me gustan los hombres porque David no me parece atractivo? – preguntó Óscar sorprendido

- Por supuesto. – dijo John – Además la manera que tiene de ser David… Es un hipócrita. Se cree superior.

- ¿Estás llamando hipócrita a David y tú estás criticándole? ¿Eso no lo encuentras hipócrita? – preguntó Óscar incrédulo

- No. Además. Yo soy más atractivo, no tengo esa manera de ser y estoy proporcionado en músculos. – dijo John

- ¿Me estás diciendo que salga contigo?

- Claro. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? – preguntó John

- Por supuesto que no. – respondió Óscar volviendo a echar ha andar el ascensor.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué tengo de malo? – preguntó

Óscar se fue mordisqueando el labio inferior hasta que el ascensor llegó a su planta. Cuando lo hizo salió de él y habló.

- Porque no me gustan los hombres, porque llamas hipócrita a David sin saber como es realmente. Siendo tu el primer hipócrita aquí por criticarle sin ningún motivo. – le dijo y acto seguido se fue a su habitación

John golpeó con la mano la pared del ascensor y se fue también a su habitación, enfadado.

- No me puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mí… Dios. – dijo Óscar entrando en su habitación

Se metió directamente en el baño y se desnudó para ducharse. Cuando se enjabonó se dio cuente de algo: estaba empalmado. Bueno, apenas tenía erección, pero la tenía

- No… Esto no es por lo de David. – se auto convenció y tras terminar su ducha con un trabajo manual para relajarse, se acostó sin más ropa que los calzoncillos.

_- O venga Óscar hay que mojarse. ¿Verdad o prenda? – preguntó Mark que estaba sentado en el suelo y abrazado a Michelle_

_Óscar se miró. Solo le quedaban los calzoncillos y no quería quedarse en pelotas de tanta gente porque había más chicas. Optó por decir la verdad._

_- ¿Es verdad lo que se comenta en los vestuarios? Eso de que le quieres dar un pico a David… - aclaró Mark_

_Óscar miró a los presentes, allí estaban: Mark y Michelle, Paul, Shawn, Kelly Kelly y Dylan_.

-_ Sí. – acabó respondiendo rojo  
_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: No siento nada por tí**

Óscar rodó por la cama hasta dar con su reloj. Las nueve.

- Menos mal que mi avión sale a las 11. – dijo en voz alta

Fue recogiendo la habitación pensando en lo de la noche anterior. No recordaba haber tenido una erección pero el sueño si que lo recordaba con nitidez y pensaba que…

- Servicio de habitaciones, ¿se puede? – preguntaron llamando a la puerta

- Sí, sí. Me voy ya. – dijo Óscar y salió por la puerta

Llegó a su casa dejando todas las cosas en la entrada, se tumbó en el sofá y cogió el teléfono. Llamó a sus hijos, aún era pronto y no sabía si estaban en el colegio pero aún así les llamó. A lo mejor podía hablar con Rosa.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Está Rosa? – preguntó Óscar

- Sí. ¿Tú eres Óscar?

- El mismo. ¿Usted quien es?

- Soy Héctor, el hermano de Rosa. – explicó el hombre

- Ah. Hola Héctor, no te había reconocido la voz perdona, ¿qué tal estás? – preguntó Óscar

- Bien, bien. Espera un momento que mi hermana está en el baño…. ¿Tú como estás? – preguntó

- Bien. Cansado pero bien. – respondió

- Ajá… Oye, que mi hermana ya está aquí: te pongo con ella. Encantado de hablar contigo. – dijo

- Igualmente. Hola Rosa. – dijo cuando una voz femenina le saludó

- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó ella

- Bien, ¿Y tú? – preguntó Óscar

- Yo bien, creo… - dijo ella

- ¿Qué tal los niños?

- Bien, en el colegio. Oye Óscar… - murmuró Rosa casi sin voz

- Dime.

- ¿Podemos quedar una tarde? Me gustaría tomar un café contigo y hablar. – pidió

- Oh… Bueno… ¿Y eso? O sea, claro que puedo quedar una tarde contigo… ¿Es por algo? – preguntó Óscar sorprendido

- No… No es por nada, solo para hablar… Y verte que no te veo desde el juicio. Si vienes aquí, luego puedes ir a recoger a los niños al colegio. – propuso Rosa

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Óscar

- Claro. ¿Mañana a las 11 en "Café Sevilla"? – pidió ella

- Vale. – aceptó Óscar con una sonrisa

- Hasta mañana pues. – dijo ella y colgó

Óscar dejó el teléfono en su sitio. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado con David, con John y con todo…

Estuvo toda la tarde sin hacer nada especial y sobre las ocho de la mañana cogió un avión que lo dejó a las 10 en San Diego. De allí cogió directamente un taxi y llegó con 10 minutos de antelación a la cita.

Rosa ya le esperaba en la puerta esperándole.

- Hola. – saludó Óscar al llegar

- Hola. Me alegro de verte. – dijo ella y le dio dos besos

- Igualmente. – dijo Óscar sonriendo - ¿Entramos? – dijo señalando a la puerta

Ella asintió y Óscar le abrió la puerta para que pasara ella antes. Le hacía raro estar allí con su ex mujer después de todo lo que había pasado y como habían sido las cosas, pero la tentación de poder ir a recoger a sus hijos después de esa "cita" era mayor.

Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron un desayuno muy "español"

- Bueno… ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal en tu trabajo? – preguntó Rosa

- Bien, mucho viajes, como siempre. – dijo Óscar - ¿Y tú que tal?

- Bien. Aún no pude encontrar trabajo, pero gracias a mi hermano y a lo que tu le pasas a los niños no pasamos hambres. – dijo ella sonriendo

- Me alegro… Supongo. – murmuró Óscar sin saber muy bien que decir

- ¿Y qué tal el resto de tu vida? ¿Has conocido alguien? – preguntó mirándole fijamente

- No… Aún no he tenido ganas. – dijo Óscar, era verdad, entre una cosa y otra no había tenido tiempo de atender su vida amorosa a su gusto. - ¿Y tú?

- No. Yo… - dijo ella y agachó la cabeza

- Dime. – pidió Óscar mirándola

- Solo cuando te has ido para siempre me he dado cuenta de lo que realmente te quería. Yo… Te echo de menos. – dijo al fin

Óscar se quedó mirando a su ex mujer. Él… Él ya se había olvidado de ella, sobretodo de la forma en que le había echado de casa y de la manera que había luchado por que no pudiera ver a sus hijos. Ya no sentía amor ni nada parecido.

- Bueno… Di algo. – pidió Rosa

- Yo… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó Óscar

- No sé, ¿qué piensas? – preguntó ella

- Pues no se que pensar, pero… No siento lo mismo. – le dijo

Ella levantó la cabeza, no se sintió enfadada pero sí un poco decepcionada.

- Bueno… Tranquilo… Ya me lo suponía. – dijo ella intentando sonreír

- Sí… Si no me hubieras echado así, si no hubieras agilizado tanto lo del divorcio y no hubieras intentado que no volviera a ver a mis hijos… Quizás… Pudiéramos hablar de eso, pero como a pasado todo eso… Me olvidé de ti antes. – explicó Óscar

Rosa miró fijamente a su ex marido, ahora que le dejaba hablar y escuchaba lo que su ex marido quería decirle, veía que tenía razón. En ese aspecto podría haberse relajado y ahora… Ahora que se arrepentía de todo no podía arreglarlo y tener otra oportunidad.

- Bueno, da igual, no importa. Yo… Se que lo hice fatal así que es normal que pienses así. – reconoció Rosa - ¿Vamos a casa? Así esperamos allí hasta que puedas ir a recoger a los niños.

- Vale. – dijo Óscar sonriendo y cuando acabaron de desayunar fueron a ello

Él recordaba bien la casa. Toda la decoración exterior la había diseñado él así que la conocía. Le gustaba el tobogán que desembocaba en la gran piscina que había en el jardín. Lo ideó para sus hijos.

Por dentro era igual como la recordaba salvo por sus numerosas cosas de colección que fue lo primero que sacó de casa. Había alguna foto de ellos dos con sus hijos y la foto del día de su boda aún seguía colgada en la pared.

- No ha cambiado. – dijo Óscar sentándose en el mismo sofá de siempre

Su ex mujer se sentó a su lado.

- No. Me gustaba la decoración así que no la cambié. – explicó

- Me gusta.

- A mí también, por eso lo dejé. – dijo Rosa y puso la tele

Estuvieron un rato viéndola sin mayores distracciones hasta que Rosa se apoyó en el hombro de Óscar. Este la miró y comprobó como llevaba el sujetador rojo de encaje que tanto le gustaba gracias a que la blusa estaba un poco desabrochada.

Esa piel morena y ese conjunto siempre le había gustado, siempre le había vuelto loco y siempre habían hecho el amor tras estar en una situación así pero Óscar… No sintió absolutamente nada.

Ni tan siquiera un nerviosismo estomacal como era natural.

Nada.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Sos un boludo pibe...**

Se extrañó pero enseguida lo relacionó con lo que no sentía nada por su ex esposa así que no le dio ninguna importancia. Rosa se había puesto así a posta, pero viendo que no iba a conseguir nada volvió a su pose normal. Estuvieron viendo la tele hasta que llegó la hora de recoger a sus hijos del colegio, pasaron toda la tarde con ellos hasta que Óscar se fue a su casa.

Llegó de madrugada y como al día siguiente tenía Show en St, Louis, hizo la maleta reservó avión y se fue, no se fijó en que tenía 10 mensajes en su contestador. Durmió un poco en el avión y luego en el hotel sin prestar mucha atención a su móvil que lo había dejado en silencio.

Por la tarde se encaminó al estadio donde se celebraba ese show.

- ¡Óscar! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? – exclamó David llegando a él corriendo

- Yo… He estado fuera… ¿Por? – preguntó Óscar extrañado

- Estuve llamándote todo el día de ayer. – explicó David acercándose

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Óscar

Aquí el rostro de David cambió un poco.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pidió

- Claro, vamos dentro que tengo calor a ver si hay aire dentro… - dijo Óscar

David asintió y se metieron allí dentro.

- Bueno dime. – pidió Óscar

- Estuve hablando con John ayer por la mañana. – explicó David

Óscar intentó enlazar a John aquel día y se acordó de lo que le dijo. Sintió un poco de ira hacia el rapero.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó

David se fue hacia Óscar para besarle, suerte que este estuvo rápido y lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

- Creo que esto lo hemos hablado. – dijo Óscar un poco molesto

- John no me ha dicho eso. – dijo David absteniéndose

- ¿El que te ha dicho John? – preguntó Óscar pasándose la mano por la barbilla

- Que me quieres, que estuvo hablando contigo y que le dijiste que me quieres un montón. – le explicó David

- Yo no dije eso… - murmuró Óscar sintiendo como destrozaba el corazón a su amigo.

David tragó saliva con dificultad.

- ¿No…? – murmuró con un hilo de voz

- No. – dijo Óscar apretando los ojos

- Lo siento… - murmuró con la cabeza gacha y la cara surcada por las lágrimas

Óscar abrió los ojos y vio David llorando. Eso le destrozó el corazón, porque cuando ya lo había arreglado todo el hijo de puta de John lo había estropeado y había hecho lo que no quería, herir a su mejor amigo.

Lo abrazó, David apretó el abrazo y no pudo evitar llorar en voz alta. Aquello que le había dicho John le había dolido muchísimo. Más que cualquier daño físico y era por eso porque no podía controlar el llanto.

- Venga… David… - murmuró Óscar

- No... No puedo… - murmuró – Yo… Yo no quiero que me hagan daño así… Sobretodo jugando con el amor que siento… - dijo David

Óscar suspiró y no se separó de su amigo, el pensamiento de besarle se le pasó en la cabeza y le dio un vuelco el corazón, obviamente: no le hizo caso.

- Venga… Tranquilo… Yo hablaré con John no te preocupes. – dijo Óscar

- No me preocupo… Pero duele… - murmuró David secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

- Lo sé… Pero ha sido culpa de John… - murmuró este y le contó lo que le dijo John en el ascensor

- Es un hipócrita… - murmuró David deshaciéndose del abrazo de Óscar

- Ya… Pero... Si disfruta así que se joda… - murmuró Óscar – Anda, vamos al vestuario que comienza nuestro show ya mismo. – dijo Óscar sonriendo

David asintió y siguió a su amigo. Pasó el show y cuando acabó Óscar le dijo de todo a grito pelado a John.

- ERES UN CABRÓN, ¿PRETENDES DESTROZAR EL CORAZÓN DE UNA PERSONA PORQUE A TI TE VIENE EN GANA? – exclamó

Al ser PPV, había bastante luchadores allí que se quedaron en silencio.

- Yo no he hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme. – dijo John

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO? ¿EH? ¡LE HAS DICHO A DAVID UNA MENTIRA! – gritó

- Donde las dan las toman. Tú no me quieres a mí, yo voy a joder tu amistad con David hasta que no quede nada. – dijo John pasándose la lengua por el labio

La gente miró a John sorprendido.

- ¿Y TE CREES QUE ESO ESTÁ BIEN? ¿Joder a un amigo simplemente porque a ti no te quiera? – dijo Óscar – Quiero decir, ¿¡porque no me gustan los tíos!? – se corrigió

- Sí. Porque yo también he sufrido para que lo sepas. – dijo John

- ¿Y te crees que David no ha sufrido cuando le he dicho que no le quiero como realmente quiere que le quiera? – preguntó Óscar - ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué eres el único que sufre aquí?

- Es obvio que no te intereso. – le dijo John

- Creo que a esa conclusión pudiste haber llegado solo. Yo a ti jamás te querré. – le espetó Óscar

- ¿Y a David sí? – preguntó John

- A él sí. – confesó quedándose un poco raro cuando lo hizo

El vestuario se le quedó mirando.

- Bien… Me he tenido que convertir en un hijo de puta para que te des cuenta que realmente quieres a David, que no quieres que le hagan daño porque sientes una atracción más fuerte hacia él de lo que pueda ser la amistad. Porque estabas dispuesto a pegarme si hubiera seguido con la discusión. – dijo señalando al puño que tenía apretado Óscar – Porque le mirabas de una manera especial, queriendo darle ese cariño especial que seguramente solo has dado a tu ex mujer. – explicó John

- Eso no es verdad. – dijo Óscar en un gruñido – Yo no soy homosexual.

- Óscar. Sientes por David algo más fuerte que quererlo para tomar copas y hablar de vicios. Quieres abrazarle, poder decirle te quiero y besarle. Quieres recibir todos los cariños que sabes que el te va a dar. Lo descubrí el primer momento y sí, te quiero, pero se que tu quieres a David y haciendo esto me quería asegurar de que te dabas cuenta. Porque como lo defendiste en el pasillo no se defiende a nadie. Solo ha alguien que quieres de una sobre manera. – le explicó

La gente miraba asombrada la escena sin comentar. Óscar relajó la mano y miró el suelo. ¿Y si John tenía razón? ¿Y si lo que había soñado con David era algo más que sueños? ¿Y si la manera con la que lo defendió era algo más? ¿Y si quería algo más que irse de copas con David?

- Tienes razón… - murmuró Óscar al rato

John sonrió.

- Yo siempre tengo razón. – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Y ahora que hago? Le acabo de decir que no le quiero. – dijo Óscar

- Está hablando para los fans para finalizar el show. – dijo John – Sorpréndele.

Óscar tomó aire, se volvió a poner la máscara y sonó su música. Entró. David se quedó sorprendido pues no había más guión que indicara que Óscar debía de aparecer. Con decisión, Óscar se acercó a David y le plantó un beso como dios manda.

David soltó el micro de la sorpresa, se agarró a la cintura de Óscar subiéndolo para quedar más cómodo. El público gritaba sorprendido, algunos silbaban.

- Sos un boludo. – murmuró David en un español mal pronunciado

- Sí… seré un boludo… Pero te quiero muchísimo… - murmuró Óscar volviéndole a besar


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El primer día de primavera había comenzado en San Diego y Óscar, como muchos de sus vecinos, descansaba en la hamaca del jardín. Tenía los ojos cerrados y notaba el calor dándole en el rostro, sería por eso que sonreía.

- Puaj… Ehizan apesta papá… - informó la voz de una niña entrando al jardín

Óscar abrió los ojos y los rotó hasta donde salía la voz. Una niña de cuatro años, de cara redonda y piel blanca que tenía unos ojos azules y un pelo negro iba hacia él.

- ¿Qué le dais de comer al tete? – preguntó la niña poniéndose al lado de Óscar

- ¿Dónde está tu otro papá? – preguntó Óscar poniéndose de costado para observarla mejor

- Dentro… Cambiando al apestado… - rió ella

- No llames apestado a tu hermano… - pidió Óscar sonriendo

- Pero es que huele mal… - se quejó

- Alex, es que se ha cagado… Lógico que huela mal… - dijo David entrando al jardín con un niño en brazos, era moreno de piel y tenía unos grandes ojos marrones, era clavadito a Óscar

- Pues eso… Huele mal xD – rió Alex

Óscar también rió. Hacía cuatro años que David y él habían contraído matrimonio, justo un día después de su boda habían adoptado a Alex y tres años después, tras encontrar una madre de alquiler para Óscar, había nacido Ehizan.

Vivían en San Diego por varias cosas, estaban cerca de los otros dos hijos de Óscar y además, estaban cerca de las dos hijas de David pues estas, habían ido a vivir allí con su madre y el nuevo marido de esta.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué ha comido? Casi nunca huele mal… - murmuró Óscar

- Un potito con kiwi creo. – dijo David sentándose en el césped al lado de Óscar, su cabeza quedó a la altura que la del latino – No le ha sentado bien por lo que he visto en el pañal.

Ehizan andaba en el regazo que David había formado con las piernas metiéndose el pie desnudo en la boca.

- Al menos se lo pasa bien… - dijo Óscar asomando la cabeza

David sonrió y aprovechó para poder besarle. Óscar siguió el beso sonriendo, jamás se había sentido más feliz.

- Oye… Me voy a duchar, ¿te importaría quedarte con el nano? – dijo señalando a sus piernas

- Claro que no… Anda, pónmelo aquí. – dijo señalando a su vientre

- ¡Papá yo quiero bañarme contigo! – pidió Alex

David rió.

- Como quieras princesa. – dijo sonriendo, la cogió y ambos subieron al baño

Óscar los vio irse, era feliz con ellos, era maravillosamente feliz.

- ¿Y tú que Ehizan? ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó Óscar mirando a su hijo

Ehizan lo miró sin entender, pero abrió la boca

- Papá. – dijo ante el asombro de Óscar


End file.
